Knives, scissors and other cutting tools are utilized on an everyday basis in a wide variety of situations, ranging from food preparation to various outdoor uses, such as chopping wood, to self-defense. In order to facilitate efficient and effective cutting by the blades of such cutting tools, and to facilitate the safety of users of the blades, the blades should be maintained with sharp, straight cutting edges. Any cutting processes result in the cutting edges of the blades quickly becoming dull and warped, which necessitates periodic conditioning of the blades. For example, blade cutting edges curl with frequent use, and conditioning of the blade to straighten and/or sharpen the cutting edge is required to ensure safe, efficient, and effective use of the blade.
Many tools are available for conditioning blades, which can involve shaping and/or sharpening such blades. Many typically known conditioning devices utilize stationary rods which are positioned to form a blade conditioning zone therebetween at an intersection of the rods. The blade is dragged through the blade conditioning zone and contacts the rods, and this contact between the blade and the rods conditions the blade. However, such stationary rods in many cases do not adequately condition blades, and may not be suitably adaptable to a variety of blades having different sizes and shapes.
Other known conditioning devices include rods which move during use in an attempt to adapt to a variety of blades and provide improved conditioning. Such devices utilize springs or other mechanical devices to bias the rods such that the blade conditioning zone has a suitable angle. However, these mechanical devices are prone to damage and potential failure after periods of use, thus requiring costly repairs or the acquisition of new such devices.
Accordingly, a need currently exists for an improved blade conditioning device. Specifically, an improved blade conditioning device which provides superior conditioning and is adaptable to multiple blade sizes and shapes would be advantageous. Further, an improved blade conditioning device which is less prone to damage or failure due to use is desired.